Roommates Meeting
Roommates Meetings ''is a short story written by Eccentric Soul. Summary Based on a RP between LightRubiCounselor and I, about our characters Ariadne Platt and Gari Sweetspice meeting. Story Ariadne was lying on her bed, reading a book. A couple of hours earlier she received news that they finally found a roommate for her and to expect to meet her later today. As she read, Ariadne wondered who her new roommate will be, while Pierce preened himself. Gari made a "star" entry to her new room. "He-llo," Gari said in a shrill tone, making Ariadne look up and Pierce stopped preening to locate the source of the sound. "You're my new roommate, right?" She asked Ariadne. Ariadne put down her book and got up and extended her hand. "How do you do? I am Ariadne Platt. It is good to see that they finally got the paperwork straight," Ariadne said. "Do you have much luggage?" Pierce examined the newcomer, then shook his head and went back preening himself. "Well, I have only seven suitcases, not much," Gari said, sitting in her new bed. "Seven?!" Ariadne exclaimed. "I don't think there'll be enough room! And I still haven't gotten your name!" "My name is Gari Sweetspice," Gari said, smiling. "Don't worry, my suitcases are small," She added. "Xub, where are my bags?" She yelled out the room. "Pleased to me you," Ariadne said. "Do you need assistance with your luggage?" "Thanks, but I have someone who does it," Gari said and smiled again. Then a blond guy came with the seven suitcases for Gari. "Remember that I deserve to go shopping after this," The guy said. "Oh, is he your butler? Is he going to be staying in the next room?" Ariadne asked. "Butler?! I'm her friend! I have to practice with my band, but instead I helped her, and now her roommate says I’m your butler!" The blond guy yelled. Gari silenced the guy. "You can go now Xub, thanks," Gari said. The blond guy looked somewhat annoyed before he left. "He sure acts like a butler," Ariadne said, watching the guy leave. "Not like the brave wise elder butlers or the handsome suave butlers; more like the whinny butlers." Ariadne closed the door and sat on her bed. "Since we're going to be roommates, we should get to know each other better. Don't you agree?" "I agree, start first, Ariadne" Gari said. "Oh . . . okay. My mother is Penelope from ''The Talking Parcel. I transfered here from Mythologia. Mum said it will help me better understand the people of the Fairytale World, since Mythologia is now an ally to the Fairytale World," Ariadne said and looked at Pierce. "He's Pierce. My Godfather Parrot gave him to me on my 16th birthday. So much lovelier than a car, don't you agree? Parrot raised him; he's quite smart. He knows which animals to hunt which are not transformed students or pets." "Wow, that sounds incredible, and your parrot looks cute," Gari said. “He's not a parrot! He's a Mauritius kestrel!" Ariadne said, slightly offended for Pierce’s sake, but then she smiled a little. "However . . . thank you. Now . . . your turn." "Great, she's crazy," Gari thought, but noticed she was indeed mistaken when she took another look at Pierce’s plumage, but didn’t want to admit her error. "Ok. My mother is Mother Ginger from The Nutcracker. Me and my mother agree that we must show the school that we are the best, this is my owl, Clod, he's a cute bird. You have a question?" She said. "He is very adorable!" Ariadne said, taking a closer look. "It appears he and Pierce will get along since owls are many nocturnal and kestrels are diurnal. What is he, a boreal owl?" "Yes, he is a boreal owl, how do you know?" She asked. "I can tell by his size, and the white flecking on his shoulders," Ariadne said and smiled. "I think they will get along since they're both small." Once Pierce was through preening, he flew to the windowsill and tapped on it twice; Clod flew over and landed next to him. Ariadne opened the window for them, and after the birds flew out, Ariadne closed the window and looked at Gari. "Where do you live before here? And . . . why do you have to show the school that you’re the best?" Ariadne asked. "Before school: with my family, in a house in the woods," She answered the first question. "It's about family," She answered the second question. "What does that mean?" Ariadne asked, hoping the answer will not be nonsensical, like 'It's past midnight.' "The 12th Dancing Princess and The Swan Queen are the rivals of Mother Ginger, when they came to school competed much, that's why I do the same with Duchess and Justine. Family matters that's the reason." "How could they be rivals?" Ariadne asked. "They competed to see who was the best dancer in school," Gari replied. "I see," Ariadne said. At least that makes sense. She then sat on her bed and took out her schedule. "I wonder if we have the same classes. I have Storytelling 101, followed by Science and Sorcery, then Damsel-In-Distressing, Cooking Class-ic, Beast Training and Care, then Environmental Magic." "Great, I have the same classes in the same order," Gari said. "How unusual," Ariadne said. "I thought with your background you'll have more dance classes." "I practice after school, I thought it was a mistake the first time, but it does not matter," Gari said and smiled. "Does not matter to practice?" Ariadne asked, frowning in confusing. "I practice five hours straight after school, I take very seriously my destiny," Gari said, a little annoyed. "Then why do you say 'it does not matter?'" Ariadne asked. "Because no matter a class to teach me to dance, I know dance, I need to get a perfect dance it's another thing, not the same," Gari said. “Oh, I'm sorry for my confusion," Ariadne apologized. She did not want to get into a fight and have to go through the process of finding a new roommate again. "So why are you taking Damsel-In-Distressing? I don't remember Mother Ginger being taken hostage. Mum wanted me to take that class in case Cockatrices kidnap me and I know what to do." "I know I'm not a princess, but deserve to know the subject, and Mom forced me to take, because she wants to find a knight for her daughter." "Well, that's not the right way to get a mate," Ariadne commented, thinking back to one of H.H.'s dinner parties where one of his colleagues had just published her research on failed marriages based on being rescue. "I know this is a sore subject, but I think we should have some dorm rules . . . like . . . no loud parties after 8 pm?" "Ok, another rule?" Gari said. "Um, we should respect each other's stuff, unless asking," Ariadne suggested. "Obviously, another one?" Gari replied. "Can you think of any?” Ariadne asked. She never done this before and wasn't sure. She wanted to be fair and not look strict. "Leave the bath in good condition after use," Gari said. "Agreed. Leave the bathroom in good condition after use," Ariadne said, nodding. "Turn off the lights when the two agree," Gari added. "Yes," Ariadne said. "Well, that's all the rules," Gari said. "Very good," Ariadne said, and extended her hand. "I do hope we'll get along." "Me too" Gari said and smiled, shaking Ariadne’s hand. Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Eccentric Soul